Hidden Lies
by FanficEmpire
Summary: Rachel, Quinn and Santana are kidnapped, receiving occasional visits from their kidnappers, making chances of survival look horrible and lies are reviled . Will they find comfort in each other? Eventual Faberry. Pezberry frindship .Rated T for kidnapping, abuse and language.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys :) This is a new story I came up with while I was doing some school work before school opened. I hope you guys like this one. Well, enjoy reading :) Leave me your reviews, favorites, follows. Feedback is greatly appreciated :) I will update I Need You soon. Sorry for any errors, I was writing this at like 2 in the morning.**

**Disclaimer - I Do Not Own Glee.**

"Do I look as if I care? No I don't," Rachel said standing face to face with her mother.-It was just Rachel's freaking luck. She was now living with her God damn mother because her fathers just had to die. Nice timing guys Rachel though and guess what, Shelby needed a job and got one at McKinley. Oh joy! (Notice the sarcasm dripping from my voice.) Rachel hated Shelby so damn much, God, the woman was a freaking good for nothing idiot. Rachel knew for a fact that Shelby did not want her to live with her or have anything to do with her, because they did not have that magical movie/Broadway spark shit when they met. In fact, the way they met was not anywhere close to how Shelby pictured it and because of that, Rachel could not be a worthy enough daughter. The day, Shelby had to take Rachel in, was the worst. It's like she tried again for that freaking magical moment. Sorry to disappoint it did not happen. What was that woman on crack? Does she smoke it for breakfast lunch and dinner, because she needs to take her head out from her Broadway filled ass. Really, she was a grown woman, she needed to know that life is not scripted and it's unexpected. You can't have everything your way. Life is not a freaking Subway!

Freaking screw you Shelby, Rachel thought.

"Hey, you shouldn't be talking to your mama like that," Mercedes said standing, walking over to Rachel pulling her from her mother and spinning her to face her. "This ain't right, what happened to you,"

Rachel huffed was she freaking serious. Best part about it, Shelby just stood there and watched letting Mercedes come into a conversation that was between her and Rachel. Not anyone else. "Listen here you over sized chunky nut brownie, I don't need anyone telling me how I should talk and to whom," Rachel said  
Pushing Mercedes, "And also don't fucking give me bull-" Rachel started but was soon cut off by the person she least wanted to be cut off by.

"Rachel! Watch your language!" Shelby said trying to take some control over the situation, - Control, Shelby could not even handle this, if she had a twelve step plan on how to handle situations like these. Twelve steps to much.-

"Hey don't talk to my friend like that," Kurt said shooting up from his seat.

"Oh sit down Kurt and enjoy the drama, since that's what all of you like. No wait, love," Rachel said annoyed.

Rachel just received stares from everyone in the room.

"God, you know what, screw all of you. I don't have time for this sh- crap," Rachel said shooting a glare at Shelby. - Rachel did not even know why the hell she was even in Glee, there was nothing in there for her anymore and it was not like if she actually sang. The days for that were long gone. The only thing that was keeping her there was SHLEBY. The woman would not let her quit!-

With that said, Rachel walked straight out of practice, not giving a shit in the world. She knew when she reached home, Shelby would surely bring it up and she would get grounded.

Rachel was walking through the almost empty car park, when someone grabbed her by her arm, and angrily spun her around. - What the hell was with people and spinning her around to face them? - She was greeted by an angry looking Quinn and Santana.

"What the hell Hobbit! What has gotten into you lately?! "Quinn said angrily.

Rachel had changed drastically and Quinn did not know what to think. Quinn could care less about the midget, but lately, she kind of worried her.

"Let me the fuck go, then maybe we could get somewhere." Rachel said in a growl.

Quinn released the grip on Rachel's arm and watched her.

"I don't know Fabray; I grew some freaking balls, so deal with it. And why are you out here, Shelby sent you?" Rachel said, saying the last part with a bit of disgust. -Growing some balls, was not all Rachel wanted to tell Quinn, she wanted to tell her, 95% of her problems would have been solved if she stopped over- thinking everything and calmed the fuck down and stopped being such an anxious little shit and that was exactly what she did, but Quinn did not deserve to know anything, why? Because she was Quinn freaking Fabray.-

Before Quinn could answer, she felt someone's strong arms grab her and a cloth pushed into her face. Quinn struggled and kicked a bit, to try and get out of their grasp, but it was no use, she let out a few muffled screams, all in vain, before losing consciousness.

The same thing happened to Rachel and Santana. Before backing out, all Rachel could remember was someone whispering in her ears, in a voice that gave her goose bumps.

"Time to learn something about your family Rachel."

**A/N: It was kind of short,but I hoped you guys liked it :) Please leave your feedback. Please review :) Until next time :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys :) Thank you all so much for the great Reviews, Follows and Favourites. It was greatly appreciated :) So, here is Chapter 2. I hope you like it :) Please Review, Follow and Favourite :) Those of you who read I Need You, I will update tonight xD Sorry for any errors.**

**Disclaimer- I Do Not Own Glee.**

Rachel woke up to the feeling of something cold and hard beneath her. She figured it was the ground; it could not have been anything else obviously. Opening her eyes, memories of the previous activates flooded her head and she realized that the room was illuminated by a dull light bulb, that gave out just enough light .She pushed herself up from the ground slowly and saw Santana and Quinn starting at her with big eyes.- If they had not been drugged and thrown into what looked like someone's basement, Rachel would have made a comment on how big their eyes looked, "oh Santana and Quinn what big eyes you have," it would have been something along those lines using Little Red Riding Hood to her betterment, to insult those stupid cheerleaders. Rachel made a mental note to pat herself on the back for that one, but using fairy tales, to make snarky comments, was not number 1 on Rachel's things to do list right now, it was finding out what the hell happened and what was going on-

"What the hell happened?" Rachel asked sitting up trying to focus, whatever those whoever they are drugged her with, made her feel fuzzy.

"Well good morning to you too Berry. I will tell you what happened we were freaking kidnapped because u just had to act like a total ass in glee!" Santana spat.

"What! You can't be seriously blaming me for this. Did I ask you to follow me outside? No, you did that on your own free will! Sticking your nose in MY business!" Rachel said angrily." And I didn't freaking ask for your opinion I asked what happened,"

"You just couldn't stop thinking about yourself for a change?" Quinn said annoyed.

They were not serious. They were actually blaming Rachel for this, when it was they who decided to follow her when she left practice. Rachel was beginning to have second thoughts about deciding not to use her Little Red Riding Hood comment. Quinn had to joking, really, pulling the whole you could not stop thinking about yourself, when she should not even be talking. She was the one who slushies people to gain popularity. Doesn't that sound like a selfish bitch?

"Really, we are going to play the blame game. If you haven't noticed we are in a freaking basement. We have bigger issues at hand," Rachel said getting frustrated.

There was total silence in the room. With those two quiet, Rachel had some time to think. They were lucky that whoever brought them here did not tie them up. They could move around. Rachel was soon brought out of her thoughts, by Quinn.

"Look, you're right; we shouldn't be playing the blame game. We should be trying to figure out what's going on," Quinn said. Rachel just raised an eyebrow and looked at Quinn. "Santana's just frustrated," Santana shot a look at Quinn.

Rachel was about to say something, when the door opened and someone began walking down the stairs. Rachel crawled over to Quinn and Santana. -what? She was scared; she did not want to be by herself when their kidnapper came down. – They did not say anything, because they were pretty sure all their feelings right now were mutual

"It's about time you woke up," the mysterious man said coming into the light.

No freaking way, Rachel thought Jessie freaking ! What the hell! Rachel was about to get very colorful with him, when he pulled out a gun and two other guys came down. Best to keep my mouth shut, Rachel thought.

Jessie had some sort of stupid grin on his face and said, "If you co-operate, we wouldn't have to use this, but trust me, I have no problem in killing one of you."

"What the fuck St. Asshole! You better let us go before I go all Lima Heights Adjacent on you!" Santana said angrily, not believing that St. Asshole kidnapped them.

"I don't think you get it Lopez, but let me explain it to you. You will fucking listen to me and you will not question me. None of you will." Jessie said intimidatingly.

While Jessie was threatening Santana, Rachel noticed that they left the door open. Rachel knew what she had to do. It was crazy, but she had to try.

Rachel got up and ran to the door, Jessie did not miss it. He fired his gun and shot the wall. Rachel was halfway up the stairs, when another man came by the door. He did not waste any time, he pushed Rachel Down the stairs. Rachel heard Santana and Quinn call her name and Jessie telling them to shut up.

Rachel lay at the bottom of the stairs, closing her eyes, not wanting to open them. Reluctantly, she opened them and saw the man who pushed her down the stairs hovering over her; he looked to be about in his thirty's with dark brown hair. He kicked Rachel's back, causing her to roll over and kicked her in her stomach. Rachel groaned in pain.

"Tie them up," he said, "but not this one," he said looking at Rachel.

Santana and Quinn were tied up by Jessie and the other guy in the room. Looking at Rachel, scared as hell. When they were finished tying them up, the guy hovering over Rachel, harshly grabbed her by her arm and brought her to her feet. He then dragged her up the stairs, while Santana and Quinn were screaming her name.

"Don't touch her! Rachel!," Santana and Quinn shouted struggling to get out of the ropes.

They carried Rachel up the stairs and locked the door behind them.

"Fuck," Santana said as the door closed, "Why did Berry do that for?"

"Let's just hope they don't touch her, "Quinn said.

"We have to get out of these ropes Q," Santana said trying to loosen the knots.

Rachel was pushed on to a chair and tied up. They brought her into what looked like a kitchen. She figured out the guy's name was Ian since that was what the other guys called him. Ian sat in front of Rachel and pulled out a pocket knife, Rachel looked at it while he opened and closed it.

"Rachel Berry, daughter of Hiram and Leroy Berry. Honestly, I always thought you wore skirts and sweaters, from what I heard," Ian said looking at Rachel in a jeans, a blue plaid shirt and a black hoodie." So tell me Rachel, what do you know about your fathers?"

Rachel took a moment before answering, "I... I am I decided to change and I don't know much they were never around. I just know that they were doctors," Rachel said scared.

Ian let out a laugh, "Well Rachel, your fathers aren't who you thought they were. They owe us something and now you're going face the consequences until they can give it to us."

"But... They're..." Rachel started, but was cut off by Ian.

"Dead? Don't be so surprised if they weren't," Ian said. "Now, that little stunt you pulled in the basement can't go unpunished? Now can it?"

Rachel began trying to get out from the chair but it was no use. Ian got up and cut Rachel free from the ropes. He pushed her onto the ground and began kicking her in her stomach.

"Please stop," Rachel begged. Ian just smirked.

Ian grabbed Rachel by her hoodie and brought her up to her feet and said, "Don't ever try to do that again, or else things will be much worse," with that said Ian punched the side of her face and dropped her on the ground.

Rachel lay on the ground and soon passed out. Ian carried Rachel back down to the basement.

Santana almost freed herself, when the door opened and she saw Ian carrying Rachel. He left Rachel on the floor and made his way back upstairs.

Santana quickly freed herself and Quinn and crawled over to Rachel.

"Rachel," Quinn said sitting next to Rachel.

**A/N: I Hope you guys enjoyed reading :) Thanks for reading. Remember reviews are always nice :) Please Follow Favourite and Review. :) Until next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey my awesome nerds :) You guys are awesome, thanks for all your reviews favorites and follows :D I know, that I was MIA for a while, but I do apologize. My grandfather died, so that pretty much says it all. Here is Chapter 3, I hope you guys enjoy it, probably might not be one of my best, but I assure you the next chapter will be better since things are settling down now, with my grandfather's death and all. Any who's please leave your feedback :) Reviews are greatly appreciated, so are follows and favorites xD Also my other fanfic I Need You I might update it later today so look out for an update :) Sorry for any errors.**

**Disclaimer - I Do Not Own Glee.**

"Berry, come on," Santana said lightly tapping Rachel's cheek, "Wake up," Santana persisted.

"Santana," Quinn said fearfully.

Santana knew exactly what Quinn was thinking, she had that same feeling, but she knew better than to think such things, besides you could see the up and down movement of Rachel's chest. Sometimes Santana wondered about Quinn. - Santana could not blame her, Rachel looked pretty bad and the blonde at times got a little over sensitive and over reacted. Over reaction to the point where she wants to pronounce someone dead. Santana could not think such things, she was strictly a woman of business and she was not a woman of emotions. - Santana tried once again to wake Rachel up, but it was no use, the girl was out cold. The only thing left to do was to wait for her to get up.

Santana and Quinn moved back to where they were sitting previously, - before the whole oh my gosh moment where Quinn thought Rachel was dead, or could be, - with Rachel's head in Quinn's lap, - It's amazing isn't it? How a life threating situation could change your entire attitude towards a person and that person being someone whom you have never really cared about or acknowledged that they have feelings or that they even exist and they breathe the same air as you and walk the same hallways as you, or that you have been constantly hurting them. That person you have judged and labeled is now lying in your lap and you are worried as hell. Strange isn't it? - Quinn looked down at Rachel and gently passed her fingers along the bruises that were forming on the side of Rachel's face.

The place then fell completely silent. There was nothing left to say, -what could they say?-

"You called her Rachel," Quinn said looking at Santana breaking the silence.

"What?" Santana said, not really paying attention to what Quinn was saying.

"You didn't call her Man Hands or Hobbit or Berry, you called her Rachel," Quinn said.

"So what if I did? It doesn't mean anything," Santana said, "And you called her Rachel too."

"I didn't say it meant anything Santana, I was just… never mind," Quinn started, but found it pointless to continue.

The girls soon fell back into their silence, contemplating their fate, who's going to be next, but only for a short while, until they started talking about ways they could try to escape. Halfway into their conversation, Rachel began to wake up. Quinn and Santana's attention were both immediately directed to the now conscious brunette - Emotions escalated faster than expected. Well, they are in a very unpredictable situation where anything could happen, so might as well bring those hidden emotions out, or was it guilt. There is nothing in this world more powerful than guilt. It makes you do things, you never thought you would be doing, for example taking care of Rachel Berry, because you feel guilty for all the things you have done to her and you do not know if you are going to wake up tomorrow and she will be okay, - Rachel remained lying down, trying to focus on her surroundings.

"How are you feeling?" Santana asked, not really knowing what else to say.

"I've been better," Rachel said slowly sitting up against the wall, groaning as she did so.

God, her stomach hurt like hell. It sort of hurt to breathe a bit, but she was not complaining, at least nothing was broken. Her face felt swollen and it hurt. Why did I try to run? Rachel thought. She surely was not going to try a stunt like that anytime soon.

Quinn remained silent the entire time, it was like everything that she felt a moment ago disappeared, only because she did not have the balls to show it, - What happened to all those emotions of care Quinn? Did they diffuse into the air or something? – They place soon fell silent once again, since no one knew what to say to carry on a conversation.

"What happened up there?" Quinn asked finally deciding to speak up.

"Nothing that concerns you," Rachel said defensively not really wanting to talk about it, besides who wants to hear the amazing lie of a life her fathers lived that she believed was true.

"You see Berry there you go again with your crappy attitude, the attitude that got us in this mess in the first place," Santana said getting irritated; - Well things spiraled down quickly.-

"Ladies, Ladies no need to fight," Ian said, walking down the basement stairs, startling the girls in the process. "I'll tell you what happened, "Ian looked at Rachel.

"You see, your friend here, had been living in one huge lie her entire life, and the consequences of those certain persons lies have finally caught up to them," Ian said, " She also got some life changing news, that her fathers probably aren't dead. Let's also not forget the lesson she learnt for trying to escape," Ian said with a smirk on his face.

Santana and Quinn were left silent. They were still trying to grasp what Ian said. They could only try to imagine what was going through Rachel's mind.

"Okay, what I really came down here for was our young Fabray. You also have some very interesting family matters you should know about," Ian said with an evil look in his eyes.

Ian grabbed Quinn and yanked her up. He pushed her up the stairs and did something similar to what he did to Rachel, - the whole tying up on a chair thing,-

Ian made circles around Quinn and began talking, "Quinn Fabray, daughter of Russell Fabray, maybe your father should take this one," Ian said laughing after receiving a hugged eye stare from Quinn, " Russell get out here!" Ian shouted.

"Dad," Quinn said. Her father was dressed in the same way as Ian, - Looks like Rachel isn't the only one with daddy issues.-

"Don't call me that Quinn, I was never your father, it was all just a charade," Russell said coldly.

"I'll leave you two alone," Ian said.

"How could you kidnap your own flesh and blood?" Quinn asked angrily.

"Because this is who I am. This is what I do, "Russell said.

"And what exactly is it that you do?" Quinn asked demanding answers.

"Don't get ahead of yourself Quinn, you will get all your answers soon enough," Russell said.

Ian came back and carried Quinn back to the basement. What the hell? Was all Quinn could think Then again, it kind of explains why her father was never around, but why this. How was this beneficial to him? Does this go against the Fabray code? That code was shit anyways. Quinn rejoined Rachel and Santana in the basement, trying to understand what just happened.

Shelby was at home worried it was almost 9 and Rachel was nowhere to be found. No one heard anything from her since Glee Club practice,- Actions speak louder than words Shelby, maybe if you get your butt of the couch, maybe you might find out what happened to Rachel,- at least Judy Fabray had the decency to call Santana's mom to find out about her daughter after she realized she just disappeared.

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed reading. Please review, follow, favorite xD. SO what do you guys think should happen next?**

**Should Quinn, Rachel and Santana continue to argue?**

**Should we find out what caused the change in Rachel?**

**Should Russell have more interaction with the girls?**

**Should anyone get a clue about the kidnapping?**

**The choice is up to you guys :) Until next time xD**


End file.
